


five things or less

by clytemnestras



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Character Study, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally written 1/1/15</p>
    </blockquote>





	five things or less

**Author's Note:**

> originally written 1/1/15

5) Wrench  
  
She tightened herself up, since they all went away. It's not what she wanted, never to be closed off or cut up. She thinks maybe she could learn to like herself better this way if she waits long enough. (Shame about the impatience, then.)  
  
4) Space Suit  
  
She's on the edge of every single universe, and hanging on by a single thread. She is every star in that sky, every planet hurtling around every sun towards eventual implosion. She's space in the soul of a woman and she'll expand until every facet of their broken is swept into her orbit.  
  
3) Feather  
  
She threw herself to earth, a bird of flight cast off her wings. She's never been more scared in her life, shaking, sweating, squirming her insides away. She can't wait to touch the ground.  
  
2) Gunpowder  
  
She didn't mean to sling them into herself. She's gonna blow up in all their faces. (She thinks they might not mind)  
  
1) Heart  
  
Boom boom. Boom Boom.  
  
 _Boom._


End file.
